I Snow Him so Well
I Snow Him so Well is the fifth level of Ice Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the sixteenth overall. As with all normal levels, there are 6 Gobbos to collect. I Snow Him So Well is one of few levels that houses a secret Bonus Area. Walkthrough There's a crate behind you at the start, so don't miss it. To cross the moving platforms, jump to one when it's near, then jump to the higher one moving towards you, and back down to the first platform as it passes underneath you. Enter the door past the cage on the far side. Once inside, there are Sparkling Stars in the corner to your left, leading to a Bonus Area. There are five holes in the ice, and platforms periodically rise from each. Your goal is to jump on top of each to get the five Hearts that wait above. Stand by a hole, and just before the platform is about to rise, jump over it. On the platform, quickly hop up to grab the Heart then jump right off. Once you've got all five, take the warp at the far side to return to the previous area. Here, you have to go around and jump to all three Red Buttons over the holes in the ice to create the three platforms that allow you to reach the Silver Key. While you're at it, smash the crates to get the GREEN CRYSTAL and GOBBO #1, and pick up the spare crystals, too, all the while avoiding the Penguins. Take the platforms you made appear and hop up on the last one for the Silver Key, then return to the starting room. Open the Cage and hit the Red Button. Hop over to the Dog and kill it, and open the Smash Box by him for the RED CRYSTAL. From the other end of this little island, take the bridge of platforms to the far side, where you'll find GOBBO #2 in the Smash Box. Go through the door in the corner. In the tunnel, smash the crate and start crossing the crumbling platforms. At the second one, start turning the corner. Keep following the tunnel, making those jumps to the tiny platforms, and at the end you can grab GOBBO #3 from the Smash Box by the exit. Through the door, cross over the Icy Water using the Monkey Bars. Next, hop across the series of tiny platforms and hit the Red Button, which makes a platform appear back near the Monkey Bars to let you get on top of them. Go back along the tiny platforms and jump up to the top of the Monkey Bars, where you'll receive the BLUE & YELLOW CRYSTALS. Cross those platforms one last time and free GOBBO #4 from the Smash Box before going through the door. Get the final PURPLE CRYSTAL from the Smash Box to the right of the entrance, then cross on the left side to reach the Red Button. This lowers the middle platform from the row above, so run to the side of the Icy Water and jump to it. Above, hop across to the side with the Ice Dantini and tail attack him before he throws a snowball at you. Open the crate to reveal GOBBO #5 and head through the Crystal Door. Get rid of the Gobbo Thief Dantini (who will steal one of your Gobbos and run around very quickly if you don't kill it.) and go open the last crate to get GOBBO #6, then tail attack the Beany Gong to finish. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is in the first Smash Box in the second area. *The second Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the end of the first area, before the Door. *The third Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the end of the third area. *The fourth Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the end of the fourth area. *The fifth Gobbo is in the Smash Box by the Ice Dantini at the end of the fifth area. *The sixth Gobbo is part of a unique Crystal Door Challenge in which a Gobbo Thief Dantini, also unique to the level, will chase Croc and steal one of his Gobbos if he touches Croc. He will not hurt Croc until he touches him when holding a Gobbo. If he takes a Gobbo, simply attack him to reclaim it. The sixth Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the end. Coloured Crystals *The GREEN CRYSTAL is in the right Smash Box in the second area. *The RED CRYSTAL is in the Smash Box by the Dog in the first area. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is on top of a Smash Box on the Monkey Bars in the fourth area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is on top of a Smash Box on the Monkey Bars in the fourth area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is in the first Smash Box in the fifth area. Hazards None. Soundtrack The following tracks are played in this level: *Track 21 "Ice Island 3" *Track 25 "Ice Island 5" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" *Track 23 "Snow Cave 2" *Track 22 "Snow Cave 1" *Track 26 "Ice Island 6" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" Items * 37x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 5x Heart (Bonus Area) * 1x Silver Key Video Trivia * The title of this level is a spoof of the title of the popular song "I Know Him So Well" from the musical Chess. * This is the only level which contains the Gobbo Thief Dantini in the Crystal Door Challenge. They are also seen in the intro for the game. * If you get the Gobbo Thief Dantini to chase you and you jump onto the Smash Box at the end, there is a glitch which he will appear onto the Smash Box, take a Gobbo and will keep flashing. You can, however, attack him as normal to reclaim the Gobbo. Gallery Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels on Ice Island Category:Levels with Bonus Areas Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Snow/Ice Levels